Electricity
}} Electricity was intended to be Meaghan's second studio album. The album was intended to be "Evolution", but as Meaghan's record label had... well, let's say a producer vanished temporarily -she had to change the name to "Electricity". Electricity is set to be released in August 15, 2010 at Tel Ah Phon, UnitedTerra and USA, later at several other countries in Antarctica. The recording of the album was while Meaghan was touring in "The Camouflage Tour". Background Electricity is, according to Meaghan, set the stop for hearing her first album, Camouflage and start all over. Meaghan said she is introducing many artists in the new album, like Katy Spitz, Bettle and her friends Tim and Tom. Meaghan said Penguins Right Now publication The magazine "Penguins Right Now" wrote a publication in one of their editions, later it was posted in Meaghan's blog in her website: "Penguins Right Now ''May 3, 2010. Scooplefarrogh, Tel Ah Phon. Telahphonian Singer, DJ and dancer Meaghan has confirmed in a press conference that she already did the songs from her upcoming second album, which is set to release in July 2010. "Im featuring more artists, like Katy Spitz, Beetle and Happy Too. This new album will have more lyric songs and, guess what? Crow is appearing again!". Meaghan confirmed that there will be 4 editions of the album. Silver Edition (The normal), Limited Deluxe Edition, Diamond Edition and the "Colorful Edition". This last edition will include the performances of her debut album singles at the Camouflage Tour, plus her promotional singles. The album will be named "Evolution" and according to Meaghan, this will set the "stop" for hearing her first album, and start all over. "For me evolution is something like evolving into something new and leaving the past behind. I try to do this with my albums, leave "Camouflage" behind! Start over with "Evolution" and forget about the first one!". "Evolution" will include Meaghan's first single "Whateva!" featuring her old friends Tim and Tom Hudson, or just Tim and Tom." The publication was written before the changes to the name were done. Cancellation In a press conference at Tel Ah Phon, Meaghan stated that the album was officially cancelled, and that there will be another album with most of the songs that were going to be featured in the now cancelled album, and it will be a big project, and it will not be cancelled. Controversy and conspiracy Meaghan has never let critics or outsiders effect her work prior to this. Apparently, someone was against the name for unknown reasons, and began to threaten those who wrote for Meaghan, unknown to her. The "indecent title" had invoked the anger of goons in capirotes, who eventually appeared in a producers room. It was the task of a rookie Inqusitor- a new immigrant named Amy -to apprehend the producer who had the idea of naming it "Evolution". The producer, paranoid and aware of the existance of an insitution as that, hid in his office and locked every possible means of entry. Despite this, Amy somehow got in anyway and used technology unlike anything in Antarctica to apprehend him. He says he felt himself "whisked away" to a black vehicle, "that was floating", and taken to a long-condemned place and tortured with both alien and Antarctican technology, until he promised to have the name changed straight away. He was set free and sent home in the same "floating black vehicle". When he awoke, he was in bed. While he insists his experiences were real, and that he was abducted by aliens, or at least kidnapped by an evil group of vilgantes, most dismiss this as a conspiracy theory. Meaghan doesn't believe it either, but does believe that things sometimes come to creatures in dreams. She allowed the name change, and life went on. category:music Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Inquisition